Waves : Wet Work 2
by infie
Summary: A midnight swim... M/A Bubbles Sequel.


Wet Work #2: Waves 

A/N: *mock sigh of resignation* So, it seems I have a new series. By popular demand, welcome to "Wet Work" installment #2, 'Waves'. 

A/N2: Don't get me wrong; I love writing fluff.

Waves - PG  


-Infie

* * *

(Matthews Beach Park, Seattle)

The manhole cover grated across the concrete as it was shoved to one side. A very grumpy, very tired sample of transgenic perfection popped his head out to look and be sure that all was clear, before he hoisted himself the rest of the way to ground level. A laughing Max followed Alec closely, pausing with her head just above ground to double-check.

"Come on Max. Get up out of there before I give in to the desire to play 'Whack a Mole' with your head and leave you down there in your second home."

Max come up the rest of the way and looked around her with exaggerated care. "Strange, Alec. I thought we left Mole at TC."

"Whack a Max, then." Alec surveyed the dark street. "You know, I think they put too much rat in your cocktail. It'd explain your unholy fascination with the sewers." Max punched his shoulder, then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Not to mention your fundamentally conflicted nature."

"You're just upset that someone beat us to the loot." Max set off across the road, heading for the beach.

"Hey, it's not like anyone else should even _want_ the original tapes of 'Cop Rock', Max. I mean, come on! What're the odds?" Alec fell into step beside her.

"100%, apparently."

"Yeah." Alec sighed with resignation. "I guess Logan'll just have to wait to get his fix."

"..."

"Please, Max. You didn't really _believe_ the whole 'I have a mysterious buyer' line, did you?"

Conveniently, Max tripped as they reached the sand of the beach, preventing her from having to answer. Alec looked out over the ocean water of the bay, breathing in the sea air deeply, entranced by the play of moonlight on the uncharacteristically calm waters. The heat of summer meant that the beach was open for business during the day, so the white sand was well maintained and gleamed a pure, clean silver against the darkness. "Hmmm. I like this place."

Max looked at him, outlined in contrasting argent and gold as the moon and the parklights battled for the rights to illuminate his features. She raised her hand to brush her hair away from her face, and caught a whiff of... _something_... that had gotten smeared on her hand.

"Ugh."

"Geeze, Max. I know it's not the Space Needle, but it isn't _bad_..."

"No, no." Max waved her hand under his nose to elaborate. He recoiled.

"Ugh."

"This is what I'm saying." Max studied the offending body part, then made up her mind. She headed for the water's edge, stripping as she went.

Alec stared after her in shock, eyes wide as he took in the trail of strewn clothes and the ever growing expanse of bare skin. He blinked, then started after her at a trot.

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim. I need to wash up."

"I was kinda thinking we could have a bath when we get home..." he told her suggestively.

Max turned as she reached the water's edge, wavelets lapping her toes, and her smile lit up her face. "Skinny dipping, Alec. It's fun."

"No." Alec told her evenly. "It's cold."

"I'll keep you warm!" she laughed and splashed further out before arcing into the water in a beautiful dive. 

"Oh, hell. I shoulda just stayed in the sewer." Alec muttered darkly as he removed his t-shirt slowly, and reluctantly undid the button of his jeans. He watched Max's water-sleek head break the surface, and as she rolled onto her back the monnlight glinted off the peaks of her breasts. Instantly he felt his skin heat with desire, and he shook his head. "Great. Now it's gonna feel even _colder_."

Max waved as he finally took off his pants, socks and underwear. "Come on in, slowpoke! Remember, it's better if you just jump in all at once!" 

Alec took a deep breath and charged into the water, sending up a spray several feet high before throwing himself forward in a perfect flat dive. The cold ocean broke over him in a skin tingling, breath stealing wave of cold, and he came back up gasping and thinking dire thoughts. He shivered. 

"Argh!"

Max laughed, and pounced on the unsuspecting Alec, pushing him back under. He came up spluttering, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, plastering her body against his. He put his feet down and found that the water was just shallow enough for him to stand with it lapping against his collarbone. Max leaned further into him, using him to keep herself high in the water, and rubbed her cheek against his. "See? Isn't it invigourating?" 

"You know..." Alec paused as Max set her lips against the line of his throat and licked at the salty droplets she found there. He cleared his throat. "I don't..." he tried again, but Max's mouth met his and he lost his train of thought. The water was cold, but Max's body was hot against his all the way down, and the contrast of the two sensations was making his skin hypersensitive. She licked his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and rolling it gently between her teeth. Alec groaned, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him. He pulled his lip away, only to crush her mouth against his, tongue stroking the tip of hers in a delicate caress, then nipped and licked his way up her neck to her ear, where he buried his nose in her hair and cuddled her close. 

The roll of the water was hypnotically soothing as it lapped against them, and Max pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "Are you feeling warmer yet?" she asked breathlessly, wriggling against him a little. 

"Oh, god, yeah." he replied hoarsely. A slight breeze struck, sending a chill across his shoulders, and his skin prickled with reaction. Unable to help himself, he shivered. Max laughed. 

Finally Max unwound herself from Alec's hard body, heartlessly ignoring his groan of complaint as the cold water once again wormed itself into places better kept nice and toasty. She lifted the once-offending hand and sniffed, but the smear was well and truly gone. They made their way onto the shore and dressed hurriedly. 

"Brrr." Alec shivered dramatically. "As nice as the warm stuff was, I'm still damned cold." he muttered. Max squeegeed some of the water out of his hair with her hand, sending a small cascade down his back and grinning as he danced away from her with a growl. 

"Don't worry, hot boy." she told him with a glowing smile. "There's a nice, hot bath waiting for you at home."

_**{END}**_

_Please_ review. Bip bip bip!

* * *


End file.
